


Safe Harbor

by chasethewind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life or death situations always have repercussions. Sometimes a little love and reassurance is needed to restore the balance. A Smoaking Flarrow smut fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from After Hours and I finally got a chance to write this since it's been in my head for a while. It's been almost two weeks since I took a break from writing anything, and yesterday, my mind decided to dump everything into this one shot. It's "meh" in my opinion, but I just needed to get all this stuff out of my head and down on paper before I went crazy. 
> 
> Writing is a compulsion for me. I might get stuck in a rut here or there, stop for some time, but my brain doesn't shut off even if I need some time away. If this is what it takes to start going back to my happy place, then so be it. I'm not 100% happy with the plot, nor with the characters, nor with the way I've written this, but it's better than nothing. At least it's me getting back into the habit and just dumping my feelings into a word document. If people thing it's good, awesome. If they don't... Whatever. Fuck it. I don't care. (These meds are so fucking awesome for the simple fact that as soon as I take them in the morning, nothing matters anymore for the rest of the day.)

It was well past midnight when she snuck into the house, making sure to take off her heels on the floor mat at the front door before stepping onto the cool hardwood floors that led through the living room and towards the stairs. Felicity hadn't expected to work this late on proposals, but such was life for the new CEO of a multinational corporation. Instead of spending her time in the new lair, helping her team with whatever mission they'd taken on that evening, she'd been forced to finish what the board deemed important.

At least they had a little extra help now, with Laurel and Thea joining the team full time. Felicity had trained Laurel how to work the comms and Thea was proving to be a quick study where hacking was concerned. Just the week prior, she'd managed to hack into the SCPD database without detection, earning her a high five from Felicity and an appreciative nod from Oliver.

The other new addition to the team had been a bit unexpected. Barry had breezed in from Central City one night several months back and hadn't left. It wasn't until recently they'd found out it had everything to do with Iris accepting Eddie's proposal and their impending nuptials that had spurred his move. Caitlin and Cisco still helped whenever possible, but they, too, had become busy with their own lives, having to find new jobs now that Wells was finally out of the picture.

But what surprised Felicity the most was how easily he fit into the team, and another unexpected place: her relationship with Oliver. They'd accepted him into their home with open arms, giving him a place to stay and the comfort he so desperately needed, but never asked for. What surprised her more was Oliver's affections towards the younger man, especially the way he'd hug him just a little tighter after missions when things almost took a turn for the worse.

She felt that pull herself, that adoration for the lanky scientist and speedster that had slowly evolved into something far more complicated than she wanted it to until one night, their feelings for each other, Oliver's, Barry's, and her own, finally made themselves known. Three bottles of wine, emotional truths, and a hell of a lot of unloading led to bold declarations of love from all three of them before they fell into bed, together, without all the barriers they'd been holding up on shaky foundations.

They hadn't regretted it since, making it work as easily and as effortlessly as Oliver and Felicity had made their love work after all that had happened with Ra's al Ghul. Adding Barry into that relationship felt right, and ever since that night, they'd grown closer. They still hadn't told their friends, though, deciding instead to wait it out and see what would happen. After all, new love always had its pitfalls, and they wanted to work out the kinks before revealing their relationship.

The stairs creaked under the weight of Felicity's footsteps, forcing her to climb each step slowly, one by one, until she was on the second floor landing. Tiptoeing down the hall, her ears picked up on soft moans coming from the bedroom. She slowed her movements the closer she got, until she stood at the door. It was opened just a crack, allowing her enough space to peek inside and see her boys wrapped up in each other, passionate kisses spilling from their lips. Never in her wildest dreams had Felicity expected to walk in on that sight, nor did it make her angry that she wasn't included in their lovemaking that night. Instead, it made her curious as to why they'd chosen to start without her.

From her vantage point at the open door, she watched as Barry grabbed Oliver's wrists from where his hands were raking through his hair and pinned them over his head before rolling his hips, forcing the older man on his back while he straddled his thighs. Their cocks brushed against each other and Oliver let out a pained moan as Barry leaned down, his lips falling to his neck and his teeth sinking into the corded muscles he found there.

Another groan emanated from Oliver's throat as his hips rocked upwards. Barry pulled away, staring down at him with sharp eyes and he stopped almost immediately, whatever struggle he was about to put up instantly melting out of him. Oliver was basically putty in his boyfriend's hands, and Felicity knew almost instantly something had happened that night. He would never submit to anyone unless he felt guilty.

She wanted to step inside, to confront them about why they hadn't called her, hadn't told her what had happened that day, but she didn't. Instead, she continued watching them, observing as Barry let go of Oliver's wrists, his hands trailing down those well muscled arms until they lay flat on his chest. He climbed off Oliver's thighs and nudged his legs apart, making room for him to kneel between them. With tentative hands, Barry began to massage his way up his boyfriend's thighs, stopping just short of his straining cock.

Felicity wet her lips, unable to take her eyes off the pair as Barry did it over and over again, causing Oliver to shudder. His arms began to fall, reaching for Barry's head until his eyes glared up, forcing them back to where they lay above his head on the pillow. To keep himself from doing again, Oliver wrapped his fingers around the iron bars of the headboard and held on tight.

It wasn't long before Barry leaned forward, his tongue darting out of his mouth and giving the head of Oliver's cock a tentative lick. It jerked under his ministrations, pulsing and straining as Oliver curled his toes under the pleasure of it all. Then Barry went to town on him, wrapping his lips around the bulbous crown and sinking down until it hit the back of his throat. Up and down he went, hollowing out his cheeks, sucking harder and harder as Oliver's knuckles turned white from gripping the iron bars so hard.

His moans echoed throughout the room, reaching Felicity's ears and making her weak in the knees. She wanted to join in, desperately, feeling the way her pussy contracted with every bob of Barry's head. Her panties were already beginning to soak through with her arousal, and the only thing stopping her from pulling her dress off and touching herself was the inevitable moans that would possibly startle her lovers and cause them to stop what they were doing. She definitely didn't want that and pressed her lips together, biting them from the inside of her mouth to keep herself in check while she continued to watch.

Oliver's hips were now rocking in time with Barry's mouth, meeting him thrust for thrust before the younger man's hands landed on his lower abdomen, pressing him back down against the mattress before letting go of his cock with a wet plop. Oliver shuddered with a low groan, his eyes squeezing shut when Barry's mouth sucked a line of kisses along the underside of his dick then began suckling his balls while his fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"Fuck!" Oliver moaned, his knees widening, giving Barry even more room to do as he pleased. When his mouth released the quivering orbs, his tongue went lower, licking the sensitive flesh between his sac and anus and causing Oliver to cry out in pleasure.

A jolt of heat hit Felicity right between her legs, nearly forcing her to her knees. She couldn't stop herself this time. Her hand snaked beneath the short hem of her dress and found her drenched panties, rubbing over them as she sought relief from the pleasure building in her loins. Once her boys were finished pleasuring themselves, she'd join them, but for now, her hand would suffice. It slipped beneath the wet fabric, instantly finding the slit between her puffy folds and drawing upwards, until her index finger fell over her sensitive clit.

Biting her tongue to keep from crying out, she rubbed it in time with Barry's licks, upping her pleasure tenfold. Never in her life had Felicity pictured herself to be a voyeur, but tonight, an unexpected fantasy was playing itself out before her eyes, and there was no way she'd let it go to waste. Secretly watching her boys as she fingered herself was a strange turn on, one she'd have to tell them about later, but for now, she was enjoying the sight in front of her.

Barry's tongue moved lower, circling the puckered hole of Oliver's ass before pressing against it, but now actually entering. "Oh, god!" Oliver groaned, his white knuckled grip on the iron bars causing them to groan with the strength of his arousal. He needed to touch Barry, needed to run his fingers through his hair, assure him he was doing a good job, but Barry was having none of it.

Instead, he sat up, his stormy eyes settling on Oliver's face, reminding him that he was in charge tonight and not to move. Then Barry grabbed his ankles and positioned them on his shoulders before he scooted closer to his boyfriend. He spit into his palm, rubbing it over the head of his cock before he pressed it against Oliver's ass. The older man instantly relaxed, his head rolling back as he closed his eyes and waited in anticipation for what was to come.

It didn't take long for Barry to sink into him, inch by inch, letting Oliver experience the joy Felicity got every time he or Barry fucked her in the ass. God, she wanted it so desperately that very moment! Her thighs squeezed together as her finger slipped from her clit and began playing with her slick entrance. She swirled it around, coating it in her juices, before moving it lower. It easily sank into her wanton anus, wiggling slightly before pulling out and adding a second finger. Fuck! That felt good. Before long, her other hand was reached beneath her dress and dipping under her panties to sink three fingers into her sopping pussy.

The sight of Barry thrusting deep into Oliver as he wrapped his legs around the younger man's waist nearly set her over the edge. Felicity wanted to be there right that second, either sucking Oliver's cock or riding it as Barry fucked him, but she couldn't. This moment belonged to them. Whatever had happened that night, they needed this time together, needed the closeness of their bond in order to work out whatever it was that had Barry on edge.

She could see it in the way he bucked against Oliver's hips and grabbed his straining cock, pumping it hard and fast until Oliver was practically begging for release. His back arched up and his head tilted back, mouth dropping open in a cry of pure ecstasy. Barry continued pumping harder and faster, his fingers tightening around Oliver's cock with every stroke. He was relentless in his fucking, ruthless in his thrusts even as Oliver reached his peak, his seed spilling over his abdomen and chest as he cried out.

But Barry wasn't done. He kept going, leaning over Oliver's exhausted body, grabbing him by the hair and tilting his head up so their lips met in a savage kiss. Barry's hips went faster, his rhythm faltering as Oliver let go of the bars and wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders, holding him close and coaxing him towards his own orgasm. Whimpering against his lips, Barry closed his eyes, his hips slamming into his lover's twice more before a pained sob escaped his throat.

Whatever pleasure Felicity had been feeling as she watched her boys fuck was suddenly gone. She pulled her fingers out of her pussy and ass, immediately, straightening out the skirt of her dress before wiping them over the fabric to get rid of the evidence of her arousal. The guilt that hit her for playing with herself as Barry took his frustration out on Oliver made her wish she'd stayed at the office a little later so she wouldn't have had to witness his breakdown.

His arms wrapped around Oliver's neck as his sobs filled the room. What surprised Felicity was the ease with which Oliver gave Barry the comfort he so desperately wanted. One arm banded around his narrow waist while the other reached into the messy mop of brown hair atop his head, gently stroking it while his lips pressed kisses to his forehead. He murmured something into Barry's ear, making the younger man nod his head before burying his face in Oliver's neck and closing his eyes.

Felicity pulled away from the door, tiptoeing back down the stairs until she was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Her mind raced with the possibilities of what could have happened that night, what could have caused Barry's overly emotional state, but she couldn't come up with anything. Waiting a few more minutes to get her worried mind back under control, she slipped back up the stairs, this time slowly pushing open the bedroom door to sneak inside without detection.

But Oliver's gaze fell on her the instant she stepped inside. "Hey," Felicity whispered when their eyes met.

"I know you were outside watching us," he replied, no hint of anger or malice in his voice.

She sighed and stepped up to the bed, taking a seat on the edge as she took in the sight before her. Barry lay on Oliver's chest, his face mashed into the side of his neck as he took deep, steady breaths. Oliver held him tightly, cradling his body much like he'd always cradled Felicity when she needed his comforting arms. "What happened tonight?" she quietly asked, trying not to disturb Barry from his slumber.

"Someone died," was all Oliver said, his eyes filling with sorrow and remorse. He pressed another kiss to Barry's forehead before readjusting their position and rolling the younger man onto his side near where Felicity sat beside them.

"Oh," she whispered, glancing down at the young man as he cuddled with his mentor and lover. She reached out, her fingers gently ruffling through his hair, and he unconsciously turned towards her, seeking out her warmth.

Felicity understood what that meant. Barry and Oliver seemed to share a singular trait: they both blamed themselves for the deaths of the people they tried to capture or save. Tonight, someone had died, and it seemed as if Barry was blaming himself for it. She got up off the bed, stripped off her dress and underwear, and slipped back in beside him.

"Is he okay?" Felicity asked and Oliver shook his head. The sadness she saw in his eyes told her tomorrow morning was going to be rough for the three of them, rougher than it had been in a while. Reaching out, she took Oliver's hand and threaded her fingers with his then pressed them to Barry's chest to feel the rapid beat of his heart beneath their palms.

Sighing, Felicity kissed his shoulder before pressing her cheek to his heated skin. She was about to close her eyes for the night when she felt Oliver squeeze her hand. "Hey," he whispered. She gazed at him from the crook of Barry's neck and he gave her a tiny but genuine smile. "I love you," Oliver said. "Both of you."

"I love you, too," Felicity returned the sentiment with a smile of her own before snuggling into Barry's back, her legs slipping between his and ending up tangled with Oliver's as well. It had taken him a long time to admit his feelings for not just her, but for Barry as well, but after he finally had, the love flowed freely, encompassing them all with a warmth they felt down to their bones.

Right now, she felt that warmth radiating from him, wrapping around them just as his arms did, enveloping them in a love so deep, it would take death to destroy it, and even then, it wouldn't be gone. Felicity snuggled closer to Barry while her hand remained in Oliver's. Although she wanted to lean over and kiss him, she didn't want to disturb Barry, so she stayed put, content with what she currently had, and fell asleep with her body wrapped around the lanky speedster.

It wasn't until morning that Felicity felt Barry begin to stir. At first it was a restless turn that had him facing her. Then it was his hand scratching his nose when her long blonde locks tickled it. And finally, it was his hand wrapping around her waist as he nuzzled her forehead before pressing a kiss to it.

"Good morning," Felicity whispered without opening her eyes.

"Morning," Barry rasped, tucking her beneath his chin and holding her tight. She melted into him, breathing in the scent of his warm skin before her lips pressed against it. His content sigh betrayed the tension she felt in his muscles as he held her close.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Felicity murmured, her eyes finally cracking open as she gazed up at him in the pale morning light that filtered through her curtains. The sadness she saw staring back at her broke her heart. Those naturally clear blue eyes were clouded over, a storm brewing in their depths as they flicked away from her gaze. "Barry?" she asked, her hand falling to his cheek and bringing his focus back on her. "Talk to me, Barry," she pleaded.

Tears filled his eyes, the kind that took her already broken heart and crushed it to a pulp in her chest. Felicity pulled herself up and pressed a kiss to his lips, hoping it would stem the pain, but it didn't. Instead, he kissed back fiercely, one hand grabbing a clump of her hair while the other hooked under her thigh, wrapping her leg over his hip. She felt the hardness of his erection slip between her parted thighs, brushing over her folds as he kissed her with abandon.

"Barry," she moaned against his lips, hoping to bring him back to the present, but he shook his head.

"Please," he begged, those sad blue eyes reaching into the depths of her soul and not letting go. Felicity gave in instantly, letting him do as he pleased, releasing whatever pent up emotions were bothering him. They'd talk later, but now, she allowed Barry to nip her lower lip before kissing his way down her chin and neck until he reached the stiffening peak of her breast. His lips wrapped around it, sucking the sensitive nub into his mouth and suckling with his needy tongue.

The arousal Felicity had felt the night before returned, and she reached between their bodies, her hand wrapping around his hardening cock and guided him to her waiting entrance. Barry slipped in effortlessly, her warm wetness welcoming him with ease. They moved together, their rhythm slow and easy, like lovers who had known each other for ages. She rocked with him, her fingers carding through his hair as her hand stroked up and down his back, holding him close as she squeezed her eyes shut from the pleasure radiating out from her core.

"Barry," she breathlessly sighed against his ear when he reached between them and found her clit. A moment later, his fingers vibrated against it, causing Felicity's back to arch in ecstasy. God, she loved it when he used his powers to bring her to an earth shattering orgasm in seconds. Even though today she wanted to go slow, to make love to him that morning, she knew Barry needed something else. He needed a release, and if it took giving her a fast and sharp orgasm, then so be it.

His gasp and groan against her breast had Felicity glancing up to find Oliver turning towards them, his eyes locked on hers as he reached down and cupped Barry's balls. He played with them for a few minutes as Barry's thrusts came harder and faster. It would take much to push him over the edge, but Oliver stopped right when Barry reached it. He pressed his face into Felicity's chest and let out a long, deep groan as he buried himself to the hilt in her wet pussy.

It took her a moment to figure out what was happening, but when she did, Felicity gazed down over Barry's shoulder to find Oliver stroking his cock against his ass. He glanced up at her, his eyes asking for permission and she nodded, allowing him to ease Barry out of her cunt before his dick entered her at a shallow angle. She knew it was more for lubrication than anything else and tried to dip her hips a little more to get him sufficiently wet before he pulled out again.

Barry slipped back in a moment later, his head rolling up, seeking out Felicity's lips. They kissed softly as Oliver lined himself up at his anus, getting him ready with a wet finger before finally sinking his cock in, inch by inch. Barry groaned against her mouth, his fingers digging into Felicity's hip and scalp, holding her close as he arched his back. "Fuck!" he murmured, his body shuddering as he felt the sensation of being buried in her pussy while Oliver entered him from behind.

They had never been in this position before. It was always Felicity in the middle, one of her boys in her pussy as the other one filled her ass. Until last night, she never would have imagined either Barry or Oliver being into anal play with each other, but there was always a first time for everything. Together, the rocked with one another, their pleasure slowly building, the heat between them burning in their veins.

As Felicity pressed kisses to Barry's lips, Oliver nuzzled his neck and shoulders as he reached between them and palmed her breast. She loved the way his calloused fingers brushed over her nipple, the sensation sending little jolts of pleasure down her spine as she arched into his hand, her abdomen pressing to Barry's, burying him deeper into her cunt as he thrust harder and faster.

All their movements intensified as Oliver pounded into him harder from behind. The slap of skin against skin against skin echoed off the walls just as loudly as their moans. Felicity knew she would come soon from just listening to Oliver and Barry fuck. She didn't even need Barry's cock in her pussy. The images from the night before would suffice. But having him inside her was an added bonus, heightening the sensations as she reached between their bodies and began stroking her clit. But then he grabbed her wrist and replaced it with his fingers, doing his vibrating trick once more and causing her body to convulse almost immediately.

Felicity cried out, her orgasm ripping through her so fast and so hot, she nearly blacked out. Her walls clenched around Barry's cock, forcing him over the edge as well. He shuddered and buried his face in her neck, teeth sinking into her flesh and sending her into a second orgasm as the aftershocks of the first one barely subsided. That, in turn, had Oliver coming. His hips slammed into Barry's with one more forceful thrust, sending the other man deeper into her cunt as she cried out, holding on for dear life as she rode out her final orgasm with him.

They were spent and panting, bodies slick with sweat and exhausted as the sun's first rays illuminated their bodies. Felicity was the first to pull away, the sticky mess between her thighs oozing onto the sheets. But she didn't care. She was happy and sated, and as her body settled against Barry's, she could feel his arms wrap around her. Behind him, Oliver also pulled back, more of their combined fluids falling to her sheets, and wrapped his arms around Barry's waist, pressing himself to his back.

"So," Felicity said once she had her breathing under control, "are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

Barry didn't look at her as he replied, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Hey," she whispered, her hand falling to his cheek, thumb stroking the soft skin she found there. It was a stark contrast to Oliver's stubble, but she liked it. When Barry's eyes finally settled on hers, Felicity smiled. "You know you can tell me anything," she added. "I don't want you dealing with this by yourself. You're already been through so much. Let me... " Oliver's pointed gaze made her pause and Felicity backtracked, "Let  _us_ help you."

Barry nuzzled her neck, burying his face against her skin as he murmured, "I killed someone last night."

Felicity's breath stopped as her eyes sought out Oliver's. He nodded in confirmation while his arm tightened its hold of Barry's waist. "How?: she asked, cupping his face in her hands.

"He… He was…" Barry stumbled over his words as tears filled his eyes. Felicity could see he was getting choked up over this and decided to simply wait him out. Her hand remained on his cheek as she gazed into his eyes, silently letting him know she was there for him, that he could speak to her without fear of judgment. When his lower lip began to tremble, she swiped her thumb over it in a soothing manner, knowing whatever he had to say was killing him on the inside.

"He was going to kill Oliver," Barry sobbed. "I couldn't let him do that. I had to stop him. I didn't want to kill him. It just happened."

Again, Felicity's gaze shot to Oliver and he nodded once more, the guilt and remorse she'd seen in his eyes the night before returning in full force and it felt like her heart was being crushed all over again. Tears began to fill her eyes as she leaned into Barry and hugged him.

"There was no choice to make," Felicity whispered, recalling Oliver's words from the night the Count had taken her and he'd broken his vow to Tommy. He'd killed to save her life and now Barry had killed to save his.

"I'm sorry," Barry wept.

Taking his face in her hands, Felicity forced him to look at her. "No!" she admonished. "You have  _nothing_ to be sorry for. You saved Oliver's life. That's not something you  _ever_ need to be sorry for. What you did last night, saving the man you love, the man  _we_  love, it was instinct. And I never, ever want you to regret that." Felicity wiped the tears that continued to fall down his cheeks as he stared back at her in awe. "Promise me, Barry."

"I promise," he whispered back without pause.

A smile cracked across her face as she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you," Felicity murmured against his lips before releasing him from her hold.

"I love you, too," Barry replied, giving her the first smile she'd seen from him since the last time they saw each other the previous morning.

"Forgetting someone?" Oliver quipped from behind them. They both turned to him and smiled.

"Of course not," Barry replied, nuzzling his nose before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Mmm, love you," Oliver murmured.

"Love you, too."

"And I… love you both," Felicity said as she pressed a kiss to Barry's cheek before leaning over him in order to reach Oliver. She gave her other boyfriend the long, good morning kiss she'd been waiting to give him since returning home the night before, all lips and tongue and soft moans.

"Uh, guys…" Barry mumbled from beneath them. "You're kinda suffocating me."

Pulling apart, Felicity giggled before letting her chin drop to his shoulder. "I think today calls for a big breakfast and absolutely no work," she said. "You've earned it, and so have I." She smiled down at her boys before rolling out of bed and sauntering off to the bathroom to clean herself up the headed into the kitchen to start cooking.

She left Oliver and Barry cuddling in their large bed, content that they'd managed to get through the first major hurdle of their relationship in tact. Yes, she wasn't happy that they had waited to tell her about what had happened the night before, but having discussed it that morning made up for it. There was an open channel for communication now, one that had begun with just her and Oliver, but had extended to Barry. And that made Felicity happy since they already had enough secrets to keep. At least amongst themselves, they could be each other's safe harbor when things got tough.


End file.
